1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing devices suitable for use as electronic mail terminals and more particularly to a thermal printer, which may be inexpensively packaged in a single housing of an electronic mail terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic mail involves the communication of printed messages from point to point using telephone lines. Advantages of electronic mail over our existing postal service include delivery speed and reliability. As the name specifies, electronic mail would comprise an electronic transmission facility and a printed record. Although there are many ways to provide the printed record, economic realities dictate the use of an inexpensive technique for providing such a record. Telex and TWX communication services are examples of currently available forms of electronic mail, which provide a printed copy. However, these services do not provide the same service and flexibility as electronic mail.